¡Cronos!
by Wild Gale
Summary: La Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja tiene un desenlace distinto. Naruto, al borde de la muerte, desbloquea un Dojutsu que se pensaba que era un mito, y, gracias a su poder, viaja a otro tiempo... y otra dimensión. Ahora deberá enfrentar por segunda vez todos los males a los que se enfrentó, junto a un nuevo y mucho más poderoso Equipo 7. [Naruto Badass] [Time Travel] [Genderbender] [M].
1. El que es un prólogo

Naruto Uzumaki, el protagonista de nuestra historia.

Aunque es algo curioso que nuestro protagonista principal esté, a falta de una mejor palabra, muerto.

Bueno, CASI muerto.

Obito Uchiha estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, extraer al Kyuubi no Youko de Naruto, su Jinchuuriki y así completar del Pla Ojo de Luna.

Naruto luchó muy duro para proteger a su amigo Biju, esto desencadenó en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, parecía que obtendrían la victoria al vencer a todos los anteriores Kages, quienes estaban del lado enemigo por culpa del Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei.

Y todo se fue a la mierda.

Lograron invocar gracias a este jutsu al poderoso Madara Uchiha, el Uchiha más fuerte de todos.

Madara logró liberarse del control de la técnica, obteniendo consciencia sobre su inmortal y con Chakra infinito cuerpo.

Naruto y Sasuke, quien se había unido a la Alianza Shinobi, trataron de vencer al Uchiha, sin embargo, era demasiado poderoso, inclusive con la ayuda de los actuales Kages, Kakashi y un Gai con las 8 puertas internas abiertas.

Fue entonces cuando los anteriores Hokages fueron devueltos a la vida por Orochimaru, en un intento de vencer a Madara, sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Obito Uchiha se volvió el Jinchuuriki del primer Biju, derrotando a la alianza.

Uno a uno, todos murieron, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, y una de las que más le dolió al rubio Jinchuuriki, la muerte de Hinata Hyuuga.

Esta generó un gran impacto en Naruto, quien inclusive con el manto de Kurama, se debilitó mucho, provocando la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, luego la de los sensei de los equipos, Kakashi, Gai (quien ya estaba al borde de la muerte por el uso de las 8 puertas), entre otros Jounnin y gente importante para Naruto.

De los Kages, el primero en morir fue Gaara, en un intento de bloquear un ataque de Obito para que todos escaparan, seguido de Onoki, quien trató de hacer un ataque con su Elemento Polvo a Obito, el cual lo esquivo como si nada y murió calcinado por un poderoso jutsu Katon. Luego fue el Raikage, quien al ver la muerte de Killer B, se lanzó contra el Uchiha con su Armadura de Rayo a máxima capacidad, ataque que no surgió el mínimo efecto en el Jinchuuriki, luego fueron Mei y Tsunade, quienes trataron de hacer un ataque en conjunto, pero terminaron muriendo juntas.

Naruto terminó siendo capturado, ahora, sin el Kyuubi en su cuerpo, lo único que lo mantenía en el mundo de los vivos era su ascendencia Uzumaki.

Una lagrima recorrió su rostro al recordar las últimas palabras de su padre.

'¡Se que puedes lograrlo, hijo!'

Eso fue antes de ser destruido por un jutsu Mokuton por parte de Madara.

Obito estaba de espaldas, con el Juubi fuera de su cuerpo para añadir el chakra del Kyuubi y el Hachibi, así, sería de nuevo el Biju definitivo.

Naruto se levantó a duras penas y se lanzó contra Obito, pese a sus heridas, formó un Oodama Rasengan en su mano derecha, imbuido en Senjutsu, pues era la única debilidad del Uchiha.

Obito se volvió intangible con su Kamui y dejo pasar al rubio frente a él, luego clavó un receptor negro en la espalda del chico, Madara ahora estaba a su lado.

"Me sorprende que siga vivo, sin embargo, es un Uzumaki" Mencionó Madara con su Rinnengan activado.

"Acabemos con su sufrimiento, después de todo, fue el él que nos facilitó la captura del Kyuubi" Dijo con sorna Obito.

Madara asintió mientras sus ojos cambiaban al Mangekyo y generaba Amaterasu alrededor del Uzumaki, calcinándolo.

El cuerpo sin vida de Naruto se pudo ver cuando las llamas del Amaterasu fueron extinguidas por Madara.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, el Uzumaki seguía vivo, sus ojos azules se volvieron más claros mientras gritaba.

"¡Cronos!"

Fue inconsciente, el chico no había escuchado esas palabras en su vida, sin embargo, Chakra comenzó a fluir hacia sus ojos y esas palabras salieron por sí mismas de su boca.

Naruto se movió contra su voluntad, el receptor negro en su espalda volvía a la mano de Obito mientras que el Uzumaki volvía a su posición inicial.

Naruto observó a su alrededor confundido, el estaba enfrente de Obito y de Madara, y ahora el segundo no estaba entre ellos, ¿Qué había pasado?

Tampoco sentía las quemaduras del Amaterasu de Madara o el receptor negro de Obito en su espalda.

El Uzumaki se levantó, si tenía otra oportunidad de atacar a Obito, no la iba a desperdiciar.

Entró en el Modo Sabio a velocidad increíble, quizás la habilidad del compañero de Sasuke lo haya afectado.

Creó un Futon: Rasenshuriken sin ayuda de otros clones y lo lanzó contra el Jinchuuriki.

Obito se volvió intangible con su Kamui una vez más, pero Naruto dirigió el Rasenshuriken hacía el Juubi, provocándole un corte profundo gracias al Senjutsu.

"¡Maldito Gaki!" Gritó Obito mientras estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él, cuando nueve halos de energía se le adelantaron.

Todos entraron en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, dejándolo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Obito observó asustado hacía el Juubi, este se veía algo debilitado, pero aún podía llevar a cabo el Plan Ojo de Luna.

Naruto se levantó con dificultad, Obito no sabía si era por su Sharingan, pero veía un intenso Chakra alrededor de Naruto.

Sus heridas se sanaron a una increíble velocidad mientras que sus ojos cambiaron, ahora presentaban una cruz (+) sin embargo, siguieron siendo azules.

No, no era un azul como el de siempre, era mucho más metálico, Naruto miró sus manos confundido, pero comenzó a hacer sellos.

"¡Yoton: Bala Ardiente!"

Naruto disparó una bala de lava, Obito la esquivó fácilmente con su Kamui, se lanzó contra el rubio. Pero este levantó una barrera de arena, que bloqueó el embate del Uchiha con una Gudoudama.

Naruto saltó sobre la barrera mientras despedía vapor, creó un Kage Bunshin a sus espaldas y lo usó de soporte para lanzarse contra el Uchiha.

Este reconoció el control sobre la lava, la arena y el vapor al instante.

 _¿¡Absorbió el Chakra de los Biju!?_

El golpe de Naruto potenciado por vapor mandó a Obito volando, el Uchiha se reincorporó en el aire y disparó un Katon: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego contra Naruto, este empezó a correr hasta que se volvió un cúmulo de tinta que apareció detrás de Obito, luego rodeó su mano con fuego azul.

"¡Katon: Garra Ardiente de Fuego Azul!"

Naruto mandó el zarpazo contra el Uchiha, dejándole una quemadura bastante grave en la espalda. Siguió haciendo sellos.

"¡Bomba Ácida!"

Naruto escupió una bala de ácido contra Obito, quien la esquivo y creo unos árboles con el Mokuton para atrapar a Naruto.

 _¿¡Donde está Madara cuando lo necesitas!?_

Naruto tomó una Gudoudama que apareció de la nada y formó una espada con ella, pero no una espada cualquiera.

"¡Espada de Nunokobo!"

Naruto se lanzó contra el Uchiha con el arma de la Gudoudama en sus manos, Obito se sorprendió de que Naruto pudiera materializar la espada, pero trató de bloquearla con un muro de madera.

Naruto solo la rompió y el arma siguió su camino.

Obito esquivó por poco el ataque y disparo varias bolas de fuego que distorsionó con su Kamui de corto alcance, Naruto las esquivó mientras volaba, si, volaba.

El Uzumaki se lanzó contra el Uchiha una vez más, Obito trató de hacer sellos, pero Naruto lo alcanzó con velocidad con un Rasengan en cada mano.

"¡Senpo: Odama Rasenrengan!" Gritó el rubio mientras impactaba el ataque imbuido en Senjutsu, dejando devastado a Obito en el proceso.

El rubio cayó en una rodilla cuando escuchó una voz en su mente.

" **Mocoso, usa tus ojos, debes volver en el tiempo"**

 _¿¡Kurama!? ¿¡Eres tú!?_

" **No solo él, chico"** Dijo una voz que Naruto reconoció como Gyuki.

 _¡Gyuki! ¿¡Como es que los escucho!?_

" **Cuando ese Rasenshuriken tuyo golpeó al Juubi, creaste una abertura por la cual, un poco de nuestro Chakra escapó, terminamos siendo absorbidos por ti, por eso tienes las habilidades de todos"** Explicó Kurama.

 _Oh, por eso pude usar lava, controlar la arena y usar el vapor_ Supuso el rubio.

" **Si, pero no debes divagar, desbloqueaste un poderoso Doujutsu llamado Ojo del Tiempo, te permite rebobinar el tiempo hasta cierta parte"**

 _Por eso es que sigo vivo_

" **Exacto, debes usar este Doujutsu para volver en el tiempo hasta una época segura, pero una en la que existas, por que si no, no funcionará"**

 _Muy bien Kurama ¿Cómo hago eso?_

" **Manda Chakra a tus ojos y piensa en una época a la que quieras volver, debería funcionar así"**

 _¿¡No lo sabes!?_ Pregunto indignado el rubio.

" **Bueno, el viejo solo nos contó la manera de identificar el Doujutsu, nada más"** Se excusó el zorro.

Madara apareció detrás de Naruto, un fuerte golpe con su Gunbai hizo que todos pusieran su atención sobre él.

" **¡Maldición, hazlo Naruto!"**

 _Tengo una idea, Gyuki, voy a necesitar tu poder por un momento._

" **Dalo por hecho, ¿pero qué vas a hacer?"**

 _Pronto sabrás_. Dijo antes de volverse tinta y escapar a gran velocidad.

"¡Maldición! ¿¡Donde carajos estabas, Madara!?" Preguntó Obito.

Madara solo abrió su mano derecha, en la cual había un globo ocular con un Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Fui a buscar tu otro ojo, de nada" Dijo antes de ir a buscar a Naruto.

 **:::Campo de Batalla destrozado:::**

Naruto llego al último lugar en el que vio con vida a Sasuke y Sakura, ambos habían muerto juntos, en un intento de salvar a Naruto de un Katon: Destrucción Magnífica de Fuego de Madara.

Naruto encontró el cadáver de su mejor amigo y lo vio con tristeza.

" **¿Acaso planeas…?"**

 _Solo espero que mis Ojos del Tiempo se adapten a…_

" **¡Olvídalo, es muy arriesgado!"** Se negó Kurama.

 _Sé que no lo necesite antes, pero si quiero evitar que cosas malas pasen, debo tener un poder como el que alcanzó Madara, nunca deseé tanto poder como ahora, ¡pero Kurama, entiende que lo necesito!_

" **El chico tiene razón"** Dijo Isobu.

" **Yo también lo apoyo"** Dijo esta vez Kokuo.

Los demás Biju dieron su afirmativa a la decisión del Uzumaki, quien procedió a quitar los ojos de Sasuke con cuidado.

" **Gaki, usa un Kage Bunshin, yo tomaré el control de su cuerpo y haré el trasplante"** Indicó Kurama.

" **¿Tú harás un trasplante de ojos?** " Preguntó Shukaku, haciendo un énfasis en el 'Tú'

" **Fue mi Jinchuuriki primero"**

 _ **Eso no tiene nada que ver**_. Pensaron los demás Biju.

Kurama hizo uso de los conocimientos que adquirió desde que nació y colocó con éxito los ojos del Uchiha emo en Naruto, el Sharingan se activó inmediatamente.

"Rayos, no pensé en que se quedaría activado" Dijo el Uzumaki.

" **Trata de cambiar al Ojo de Cronos"**

Naruto obedeció y sus ojos se tornaron negros por un momento antes de volverse azules con detalles blancos.

"¿Se activó?"Preguntó el rubio, pues la única diferencia que veía es que ahora veía a color otra vez.

" **Si, tu plan funcionó, Naruto"** Dijo Kurama feliz.

Naruto sintió una presencia a sus espaldas gracias a la habilidad de Kurama y sus ojos cambiaron inmediatamente al Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **BOOM**

El jutsu Katon de Madara creó una poderosa explosión, una enorme nube de polvo rodeó al chico rubio.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Madara pudo observar un enorme esqueleto de color negro, el cual sostenía un escudo, con el cual, se había cubierto de su ataque.

 _Susano_. Pensó Naruto al reconocer la armadura etérea que había visto usar a Sasuke, ahora él estaba dentro de una.

"¿Un Susano? ¿Acaso tú…?" Preguntó Madara al ver a Naruto adentro del gigante espiritual con un Mangekyo Sharingan activado.

"¡Esta es la única manera de salvar el mundo, con este poder, voy a vencerlos, Madara!"

"Ya quisieras, tienes el Mangekyo Sharingan desde hace unos minuto, yo lo he tenido por toda mi vida, ¿a quién quieres engañar?"

"Oh, ahí es donde te equivocas, Madara" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras desmaterializaba al Susano "Lo tendré por toda mi vida 'ttebayo" Dijo antes de que sus ojos pasaran a ser azules con marcas blancas"

"¡CRONOS!"

 **:::Algún tiempo después**

…

 **¿O debería decir 'antes'?:::**

Un chico rubio estaba acostado en el suelo, a un lado del camino de tierra y escasos metros de un lago.

Sus párpados se abrieron, dejando ver sus curiosos ojos azules con marcas blancas.

Naruto se sentó mientras tallaba sus ojos, le dolían por haber viajado tanto tiempo atrás, ¿pero qué podía hacer él? Volvió tiempo antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Bueno, al menos ya estaba en Konoha, o cerca de esta.

" **Gaki, tenemos un problema"** Dijo Kurama.

 _¿Qué pasa? Siento el chakra de todos ustedes, además, no perdí el Sharingan del Teme_.

" **Bueno, es que… digamos que te pasaste al usar la técnica"**

 _¿A qué te refieres Kurama? Volví a una época en la que yo existía, ni siquiera de bebe._

" **Bueno, en pocas palabras, eh… esta no es tu dimensión"**

 _¿¡Qué!?_

" **Veras…"** Comenzó el Biju **"Al forzar mucho la técnica para quedar como un** _ **badass**_ **con Madara, volviste en el tiempo, si, pero de una dimensión diferente"**

 _Agh, ¿y cuáles son las diferencias?_

" **Será mejor que las veas por ti mismo, pero antes vamos a Konoha"**

Naruto asintió y se levantó, caminó por un rato por el camino, lo reconocía a la perfección, era el que había tomado para ir a Nami No Kuni hace tantos años y el que tomaba para salir a cualquier misión fuera de Konoha.

No tardó mucho en ver las grandes y verdes puertas de Konoha, al estar frente a estas volteó, solo para ver a Izumo y Kotetsu, que lo veían de manera curiosa.

"¡Hola chicos!" Saludó amistosamente el rubio.

Kotetsu fue el que tomo la palabra "Hola, ¿a qué vienes a Konoha?"

"Bueno, yo vivo aquí, no te hagas el tonto, Kotetsu"

" **Maldito idiota, vuelve en el tiempo y mételos en un Genjutsu para que te dejen pasar"**

 _¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

" **Ellos no te conocen, viaje en el tiempo, ¿recuerdas?"**

 _Ah, cierto, lo siento 'ttebayo._

Naruto activó el Ojo de Cronos, los guardias miraron esto confusos, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar, Naruto dijo.

"Cronos"

Luego de un rato, Naruto volvió con los dos Chunnin y sus ojos cambiaron al Mangekyo, siguiendo las instrucciones de Kurama, el chico metió en un Genjutsu a ambos hombres y entró en la aldea.

Nada lo preparó para lo que vio.

Al caminar un poco observó a una chica rubia con el cabello en dos coletas con una camiseta negra y pantalones naranja, corriendo con un balde de pintura en cada mano.

"Esa chica se parece a mí cuando uso mi Oiroke no Jutsu"

" **Eres tonto, con el viaje de tiempo las cosas así no se pierden"**

 _¿A qué te refieres?_

" **Esa chica es la tu de esta dimensión"**

…

 _¿¡QUÉ!?_

 **XXX**


	2. Welcome Again

Un patidifuso Naruto veía pasar a una turba de shinobi ir hacía una chica de cabello rubio, la versión de Naruto en su Oiroke no Jutsu, con 8 años.

El crononauta se talló los ojos, aunque claro, debía de afrontar lo que veía, pues si había podido volver en el tiempo y viajar a otra dimensión, no era descabellado el verse a sí mismo en chica.

" **Tiene apariencia de ocho años, bien, Naruto, haz los sellos que te diré"** Dijo Kurama, sacando a Naruto de su expectación.

 _¿Qué harás?_ Preguntó un curioso ojiazul.

" **Un Shin: Henge (Transformación Verdadera), una mejora del Henge, en vez de ser una simple ilusión, tomas de verdad la apariencia deseada"** Explicó el gran zorro.

 _¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo no sabía antes de este jutsu?_

" **No eras de participar en misiones de infiltración, si te lo hubiera enseñado antes, lo hubieras usado para hacer bromas"** Reveló el Biju, tenía razón, el Uzumaki hubiera hecho varias cosas con ese jutsu, no para una misión, desde luego.

Naruto asintió e hizo un par de sellos, una nube de humo lo cubrió por escasos segundos, solo para que esta revelara a un niño pelinegro de 132 centímetros y ojos azules, camiseta blanca y pantalones negros.

 _No se siente como un Henge normal 'ttebayo_ Admitió Naruto.

" **Se debe a que realmente cambiaste, eso sí, tus reservas de chakra son las mismas y los Kekkei Genkai se mantienen"**

 _¿Por qué tengo apariencia de niño de ocho años?_

" **Te será más fácil mezclarte con esta gente de esta forma, por cierto, ya no tienes dieciséis, tómalo como si hubieras vuelto a nacer"**

 _¿Por qué me dices esto?_

" **No me cuestiones, solo piensa en lo que te dije, por cierto, preséntate como Naruto, solo eso, sería muy extraño que de repente allá otro Uzumaki en la aldea"**

Naruto asintió mentalmente y fue camino a la torre del Hokage, de camino se encontró con mucha gente, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Ino entre más ninja de relleno y aldeanos que terminaron lamiéndole el culo por ser el que venció a Pain e hijo del Yondaime.

Eso le hizo pensar en algo, se quedo parado para hablar con Kurama.

 _Esa chica… ¿Los aldeanos la odiarán?_ Preguntó el Uzumaki.

" **Probablemente, sentí mi chakra en ella, imagino que ella será atormentada por los aldeanos"**

El Uzumaki apretó los dientes mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza, los malditos no se detendrían ni por que fuera una niña.

" **No pienses en eso, recuerda, lo que te hacía falta de pequeño era un amigo"** Dijo Kurama para hacer que el chico siguiera camino a la Torre de Hiruzen.

Naruto asintió y siguió su camino.

 **:::Torre Hokage:::**

Naruto entró por la puerta que tantas veces había pasado en el pasado (pasado en el pasado ewe) la recepcionista que antes lo había echado a patadas ahora lo saludaba amigablemente.

"Hola, ¿puedo saber que haces aquí?" Pregunto la recepcionista.

"Me gustaría ver al Hokage, señorita" Dijo el pequeño azabache, sorprendiéndose de su voz de niño, aunque no lo expresó.

"Llena estos papeles y siéntate hasta que Hokage-sama termine su reunión con el consejo" Dijo la mujer extendiéndole unos papeles y un lápiz.

" **Dile que no sabes escribir"** Dijo Kurama.

"No sé escribir, señorita" Dijo el ojiazul con algo de pena.

"Oh, entonces siéntate, yo te avisaré cuando Hokage-sama pueda atenderte"

Naruto asintió, antes de que pudiera sentarse, la mujer volvió a hablarle.

"Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Pregunto la recepcionista.

"¡Naruto!" Respondió el azabache, a la mujer se le hizo demasiado familiar ese nombre, pero no sabía por qué.

Naruto se sentó en una silla junto a la pared, mientras hablaba con los Biju cuya consciencia estaba encerrada en él.

 _Bien, me gustaría que me dijeran que puedo hacer ahora._

" **Bueno, ahora puedes entrar en el Modo Asura"** Comenzó Kurama " **Te da la capacidad de volar, invocar Gudoudama's y usar el sello del sol para curar cualquier herida"**

 _Eso es genial, no puedo usar ninjutsu médico por que mis reservas son muy grandes y es muy difícil tener un buen control sobre mi chakra, eso lo arregla todo, además, ¡volar! ¡Como el viejo Tsuchikage!_

" **Onoki-sama volaba gracias a un jutsu Doton, tu ni siquiera usas Chakra en eso, Naruto-kun"** Dijo Kokuo.

 _Kokuo-san, tú me das el control sobre el vapor, ¿cierto?_

" **Efectivamente, Naruto-kun, gracias a mi puedes usar el Futton (Elemento Vapor)"**

 _Pero yo no soy afín a Katon o Suiton_

" **Debido a que nuestras consciencias están selladas en ti, puedes usar todos los elementos, incluyendo Yin y también Yang"** Dijo esta vez Matatabi.

 _Eso esa genial Matatabi-san, espera, ¿puedo usar ese fuego azul tuyo?_

" **Puedes, pero es mejor que uses el Amaterasu de tu Mangekyo Sharingan, a menos que estés con un compañero que no sepa de el Doujutsu"**

Naruto asintió.

" **Y gracias a mi puedes usar el Elemento Magnético, es lo que hacía con Gaara para controlar la arena"** Dijo Shukaku.

 _¿Shukaku? Pensaba que estabas… ya sabes… loco_

" **Eso solo era debido al sello que me mantenía en Gaara, era muy inestable y estaba pensando en que me liberará de él con el Jutsu de Sueño Falso"**

 _Eso tiene sentido._

" **Gracias a mi puedes crear coral en tu cuerpo para defenderte de ataques, también ofrezco mejoras en ninjutsu Suiton"** Dijo Isobu.

 _¿Qué mejoras?_ Preguntó Naruto, aunque lo de crear coral sonaba genial.

" **Como lo que hacía el Nidaime Hokage para extraer agua de la atmósfera"**

 _¡Eso es demasiado genial! ¡Podría hacer jutsus Suiton en casi cualquier parte!_

" **No es tan genial como lo mío, gracias a mi puedes usar el Yoton (Elemento Lava) la unión del Katon y el Doton, aunque aún debes seguir el consejo de Matatabi, sobre usar el Amaterasu"** Dijo Son Goku.

" **¡Oh! ¡Y gracias a mi puedes disparar ácido e implementarlo en tus ataques!... aunque no sea un elemento"** Dijo de manera infantil Saiken.

" **Por mi parte, puedes aprovechar el poder de los insectos, como si fueras un Aburame, también puedes usar distinto somníferos o polvos con distintos efectos"** Dijo ahora Choumei.

" **Y conmigo puedes usar tinta para escapar de los ataques enemigos, aunque no sea tan increíble como el resto de habilidades, te salvará el trasero muchas veces, te lo aseguro"** Dijo Gyuki, para finalizar.

 _Kurama, acabas de quedar completamente opacado por tus hermanos_ Confesó Naruto.

" **¡Oye! Gracias a mi puedes detectar las emociones negativas y te doy regeneración increíble"** Dijo Kurama, enfadado.

Todos rieron por la reacción del Biju mayor.

"¡Naruto-kun! Sandaime-sama ya puede atenderte" Informó la recepcionista.

Naruto asintió y se levantó de la silla, con destino a la oficina de Hiruzen, cuando cruzaba el largo pasillo y las escaleras que conducían a la oficina del Hokage, se cruzó con un hombre de cabello negro y la mitad del cuerpo vendada, incluyendo su ojo derecho.

Naruto se quedó mirando al hombre una vez estuvo algunos escalones más alto, Danzo se volteó, estableciendo contacto visual con Naruto.

" **Le haríamos un favor al mundo si nos encargamos de él ya mismo"** Dijo Kurama.

 _Es mejor no armar escándalo, solo intimidémoslo un poco._ Respondió el Uzumaki, Kurama le indicó como esconder su Sharingan en un Genjutsu, así que lo activó y lo metió en uno a extrema velocidad, para que Danzo no pudiera verlo, luego, lo metió en un Genjutsu: Sharingan, acto seguido, terminó de subir las escaleras.

Tocó la puerta para luego escuchar un pase, luego de girar la manilla y empujar la puerta, un hombre en sus sesenta se le quedo viendo.

 _Jiji_ Pensó Naruto.

" **No le digas eso, ustedes no tienen un lazo en esta dimensión"** Dijo Kurama.

"¿Tu eres Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Hiruzen, quien notó la similitud con el nombre de la Jinchuuriki de su aldea.

"Si, es un honor conocerlo, Hokage-sama" Dijo Naruto, con un respeto y etiqueta extraños en él. _Qué bueno que Ero-Sennin me enseño esas cosas de etiqueta 'ttebayo_

"Tengo entendido que no sabes leer" Comenzó el hombre una vez detecto que el niño no llevaba un Henge "¿Eres huérfano acaso?"

"Pues sí, hasta hace poco vivía en el País de los Campos de Arroz, decidí que quería ser un ninja, así que me escondí en una carroza que tenía destino aquí" Mintió el chico, pues antes notó una carroza con bultos de arroz en ella.

"Ya veo, llenaré unos papeles por ti y te asignaré un departamento, pues el orfanato está lleno, mañana, cuando asistas a la academia, te enseñaran a leer y escribir" Dijo Hiruzen.

Naruto se sintió incomodo al escuchar que lo iban a enseñar a leer y escribir.

"¿Si sabes esas cosas, ¿cierto?" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Pues sí, solo que me dio flojera llenar aquel formulario" Dijo el azabache.

Hiruzen emitió una risita.

"Muy bien Naruto, mañana irás a la academia para ponerte al tanto de todo, siento que tienes mucho potencial, espero que no lo desperdicies"

"¡No lo haré, ya verá!" Dijo el chico.

Hiruzen le dio unas llaves y la dirección de su departamento.

 _Espera, este era mi departamento antes._ Notó el ojiazul.

"Confío en que te volverás el amigo de la niña que vivirá contigo" Dijo Hiruzen.

"¿Una compañera de cuarto?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Si, curiosamente, se llama Naruko Uzumaki, es una chica que no tiene muchos amigos, así que confío en que serás su amigo"

Naruto asintió y salió por la puerta.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Naruto accedió al poder de Gyuki y se volvió tinta, desplazándose con velocidad por las calles de Konoha de manera imperceptible para los aldeanos, inclusive para los Shinobi.

Cuando Naruto llego a su objetivo, sintió la tristeza de una persona dentro de la casa, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Dio gracias a Kami por activar su Sharingan por si acaso, logró esquivar un cojín que alguien le había lanzado.

"¡Oye!" Se quejó Naruto

"¡No me hagas daño, por favor!" Rogó la niña rubia, hecha una bolita en un sofá.

Naruto cerró la puerta y se acerco a paso lento hacia la niña.

"No voy a hacerte nada, lo juro" Dijo Naruto viendo directamente a la niña de ojos zafiros.

"¿Cómo pasaste?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Sandaime-Jiji me dio llave" Dijo el azabache enseñándole a la niña un manojo de llaves.

"¿Por qué Jiji te daría llave de mi departamento?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Dijo que sería tu compañero de cuarto, quiere que seamos amigos"

"¿En…serio?"

"¡Sí! Mi nombre es Naruto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Na-Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki" Dijo la niña, deshaciendo la bolita y sentándose junto al azabache.

"Oye, ¿Por qué no tienes amigos? ¡Te ves muy amigable!" Dijo Naruto.

"No lo sé, los padres le dicen a los niños que se alejen de mi y esas cosas, a veces susurran cosas como 'demonio' algunos hasta me tiran basura" Dijo la pequeña rubia, lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos al recordar los abusos de los aldeanos.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo seré tu amigo!" Dijo Naruto al ver como la niña estaba al borde del llanto.

"¿Y tus papás?" Pregunto la niña, al percatarse de que de verdad, alguien quería ser su amigo.

"No tengo, pero si tuviera no les haría caso, ¡tú eres muy bonita como para ser un demonio!" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Naruko se sonrojó un poco al escuchar que era bonita.

"¡No-no digas esas cosas!"

"¿Por qué no? ¡Es verdad! Esas marcas en tus mejillas te hacen parecer muy tierna"

"¿Te-te parece?"

"¡Definitivamente!"

" **Oh, la tienes en la bolsa, mocoso"** Bromeó Kurama.

Naruto escuchó como su estomago comenzaba a rugir.

" **Y con eso la perdiste"**

El azabache escuchó como el estomago de Naruko también rugió.

" **No, espera, son tal para cual"**

"Oye, ¿te gusta el ramen?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¡Me encanta! ¡Y conozco el mejor restaurante del mundo!" Secundó Naruko.

" **Aaaalmas gemelas"**

Y así, ambos rubios salieron del departamento.


	3. Time Keeps Passing By

Algunos días pasaron desde que Naruto llegó a ese extraño universo. Debido a que estaba con Naruko las 24 horas del día, no podía entrenar por sí mismo, así que mandaba Kage Bunshin para esto.

El primer día de clases de Naruto estuvo lleno de sorpresas, para empezar, Sakura no era una fangirl, más que nada, por que no tenía a nadie para adular hasta la muerte.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera realizar la pregunta de "donde está Sasuke" una chica de cabello negro, camiseta azul de cuello alto y shorts blancos había entrado en el aula.

Según Kurama, esa chica era la Sasuke de esa dimensión, aunque a ella no tendría que quitarle los ojos, su nombre era Satsuki.

No hubo más sorpresas de cambio de sexo. Naruto forjó las mismas relaciones que había hecho en el pasado a esa edad, se había vuelto amigo de Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba e incluso comenzó una amistad con Shino, pues el Aburame terminó siendo un buen amigo suyo, pese a que luego de sus dos años y medio de entrenamiento no lo haya reconocido.

Notó que Iruka no se llevaba bien con Naruko, el mismo azabache hizo ver a Iruka que Naruko no es el Kyuubi reencarnado luego de una conversación con el Sandaime… y un par de golpes, pero eso último lo olvido gracias a un Genjutsu.

Naruto aprovechó los años sin misiones para entrenar y poder dominar los poderes de los Biju, apenas unas semanas luego de llegar, ya tenía un buen control sobre la arena y el Amaterasu de su Mangekyo Sharingan, logrando recrear el Enton (Elemento Llama) que usaba Sasuke.

Hablando de Sasuke, su relación con Satsuki era buena debido a que la masacre del clan no había ocurrido, no era algo que él pudiera evitar con su nivel, pues Obito había ayudado a Itachi en la masacre de su dimensión.

Oh, hablando de Itachi.

Naruto descubrió que Itachi tenía un mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha, quien termino siendo también amigo de Naruto.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Shisui, el Uzumaki estuvo triste, sin embargo, él sabía que esto significaba que la masacre estaba cerca.

Los días antes del horrible suceso que marcaría una senda de oscuridad para la heredera del clan Uchiha pasaron rápidamente, mientras el ex rubio entrenaba con más ahínco para evitarlo, consiguiendo así una gran mejoría en sus habilidades.

Sin embargo, ese día llegó, y pudo haber estado mejor preparado.

 **:::Flashback:::**

Naruto corría por las calles de Konoha, Naruko estaba dormida, así que no se preocupo por ella, el azabache sabía que la masacre ocurriría ese día, así que se apresuro a llegar a al barrio Uchiha para evitar el siniestro.

Naruto derrapó en una curva, levantando polvo con sus pequeños pies, pues había llegado al barrio del clan del Sharingan.

Naruto activó su Ojo de Cronos y sus habilidades de sensor, preparado para un ataque y volver en el tiempo para evitarlo.

Entró en una casa, observó los cadáveres en el suelo con algo de grima, Naruto usó sus habilidades y sintió tristeza en una casa cercana.

El azabache activó su Sharingan y corrió hacia una mansión, la cual parecía ser el hogar de Satsuki debido a su gran tamaño con respecto al resto de casas.

Al llegar, encontró la hoja de la Tanto de Itachi atravesando el pecho de Fugaku Uchiha, su padre y el de Satsuki.

 _Demasiado tarde._

" **La mayoría de clan planeaba un golpe de estado, Mikoto sigue viva al igual que Satsuki, sálvalas a ellas"** Indicó Kurama.

Naruto asintió y cuando Itachi llegó a la cocina, en la cual estaba su madre, Naruto conectó una patada el Uchiha.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Mikoto. Ella nunca había visto antes al chico de cabello azabache, pero Satsuki hablaba siempre de él siendo el más inteligente de su clase.

"Un placer conocerla Mikoto-san, lamento que sea en circunstancias como estas" Dijo Naruto, su Mangekyo Sharingan brillando en todo su esplendor, un poderoso espiral que hipnotizaba a la más mínima mirada (como el Mangekyo de Indra).

"¿Un Mangekyo?" Preguntó Itachi, ya recuperado de la patada, curioso por la presencia del poderoso Dojutsu en un niño, aparentemente, sin clan.

"Esperemos que sea la última vez que lo veas, Itachi-teme" Dijo Naruto antes de des-sellar unas nudilleras como las de Asuma, las cuales se encontraban en un par de sellos, en sus muñecas, producto de sus avances en el Fuinjutus. Luego de mandar chakra Futon a estas, su alcance y corte aumentó, llegando a la longitud de una katana.

"Pensaba que nos llevábamos bien, Naruto-kun" Dijo el Uchiha, blandiendo su Tanto, intentando ablandar al chico en un intento de escapar, si poseía el Mangekyo, lo más probable es que supiera usarlo.

"Eso fue antes de que mataras inocentes, ¡sabes que había gente que no estaba involucrada en el golpe!"

Itachi se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró.

"¿Cómo tu sabes sobre eso?" Preguntó, pues solo él y el Sandaime sabían sobre su misión secreta.

"No tengo por qué responder" Dijo Naruto antes de conectarse mentalmente con Kurama.

" **Podemos vencerlo, no ha masterizado su Mangekyo, y si usa el Amaterasu, podemos extinguirlo o sellarlo"** Dijo Kurama, preparado para un enfrentamiento.

Ambos chicos desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a Mikoto sola y confundida.

"Mi casa está vuelta mierda"

Lejos de allí, se produjo un choque de armas, Itachi empujo gracias a que tenía mayor fuerza que el niño de ocho años, Naruto salto hacia atrás, aprovechando el empujón y creó un par de Kage Bunshin, los cuales fueron contra el Uchiha.

Naruto se sentó, adoptándola posición del loto, segundos después, entró en el Modo Sabio, se lanzó contra Itachi, con el refuerzo de Senjutsu.

Itachi intento bloquear el ataque del original luego de deshacerse de los clones, pero solo provocó que su katana fuera destruida, ante la sorpresa, Itachi recibió un gancho en su barbilla.

Cuando el Uchiha estaba en el aire, Naruto realizó sellos manuales.

"¡Futon: Hoja de Viento Cortante!"

Naruto hizo algunos movimientos, como si estuviera cortando el aire, si Itachi no tuviera activado su Sharingan, no hubiera visto nada, pero podía ver el viento con intenciones de dejarlo en rodajas, el Uchiha se reemplazo con un trono y apareció detrás de Naruto con un kunai listo para apuñalarlo.

Naruto llevo más chakra a sus ojos inconscientemente e Itachi solo lo atravesó, sin recibir ningún daño.

 _¿Kamui? ¿Cómo Obito?_ Pensó el azabache al notar que el Uchiha lo atravesó.

Naruto aprovechó el momento y mandó una patada al Uchiha, Itachi se volteó a tiempo y bloqueo la patada con su antebrazo, pero Naruto salto con su otra pierna y mandó una segunda patada, Itachi se cubrió con su otro brazo, solo para que el crononauta creara una esfera de Chakra en su mano derecha y la impactara contra los brazos del Uchiha.

"¡Rasengan!"

La esfera de Chakra se agrandó y envió el Uchiha algunos metros más adelante, impactándolo contra una de las casas.

Naruto creó un clon para que fuera con Mikoto y la protegiera mientras el escaneaba la zona, en búsqueda de Itachi.

 **CLAP CLAP**

Naruto escuchó unos aplausos a sus espaldas y usó el Kamui, cuya realización se volvió realmente sencilla, para esquivar una bola de fuego proveniente desde su espalda, cuando el crononauta se volteó, observó a un hombre con una máscara naranja pálido.

 _Obito._

"Me sorprende que un mocoso pueda usar ese jutsu, pero un mocoso es solo eso, voy acabarte aquí mismo para que no seas una molestia más adelante"

" **Quiero darle su merecido a este cabronazo"**

 _Dalo por hecho._

Antes de que Naruto usara su Susano, sintió la presencia de varias otras personas, eran el Sandaime y un grupo de ANBU (uno de ellos Kakashi).

Obito, al observar el creciente número, se desvaneció con su Kamui, llevándose a Itachi luego de eso.

"¡Naruto-kun!" Escuchó el azabache antes de caer al suelo, abrazado por una niña de cabello negro.

"Satsuki-chan" Dijo Naruto al reconocerla, la niña lloraba, probablemente, a sabiendas de que casi todo su clan estaba muerto "Tu Ka-chan está a salvo" Dijo el ojiazul, alegrando a la pequeña pelinegra.

Luego de eso, Satsuki estuvo endeudada con Naruto de por vida.

Hiruzen lo interrogó, pero Naruto dijo que solo tuvo suerte de aguantar contra Itachi, si no hubieran llegado, el chico hubiera muerto a manos del enmascarado.

Lo cual era una gran mentira, pero Naruto no podía decirle eso al Sandaime.

Los años pasaban, y distintos cambios marcaban un nuevo futuro.

Naruto entabló amistad con Shikaku Nara, haciendo que su hijo, Shikamaru, se percatara del poder del pelinegro, también lo impulsó a entrenar.

Con Chouji, un caso similar, pues lo venció en un concurso de comida.

Eliminó la arrogancia de Kiba luego de un pequeño sparring.

Naruto ayudó a Hinata a superar su pena y eran buenos amigos, como en el futuro.

El chico también domino el Susano, avanzando a la forma completa, aunque claro, faltaba el de cuerpo completo, como el de Madara, también se preguntaba de por qué el suyo era de color negro, aunque no se quejaría, era genial.

También domino sus cinco elementos y el Ojo de Cronos, ahora podía retroceder en el tiempo algunas horas, inclusive sin tener el Doujutsu activado, véase, en modo pasivo.

Todas las risas se fueron cuando tuvo que darle cierta charla a Naruko

 **:::Flashback, edad de Naruto: 10:::**

Naruko estaba tirada en el suelo de una calle, unos aldeanos estaban tirándole cosas, piedras, botellas vacías, algunos la pateaban.

Aunque no pasó a más debido a la pronta presencia de un azabache.

Naruto había dejado sola a la rubia por un tiempo para buscar comida para la cena, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al tumulto de aldeanos apedreando a alguien.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para descubrir que la agredida era Naruko.

Lleno de rabia, activó su Mangekyo Sharingan y engulló a algunos de ellos en las llamas del Amaterasu, con un Shin: Henge, se transformó en un hombre de dos metros, ojos azules profundos y cabello negro.

"¿Qué le hacen a esta niña?" Pregunto Naruto.

"¡Ma-matamos al demonio, ella no es ninguna niña, que no te engañe!"

Aquel hombre termino siendo decapitado por una espada creada con el Enton de Naruto.

"Error" Dijo el azabache, la espada se extinguió y levanto a Naruko, para luego curarla con el poder Yin de los Seis Caminos "Esta niña mantiene a la aldea a salvo, al tener sellada al Kyuubi, ella no permite que la bestia salga y nos mate a todos, ¿¡como pueden ser tan ciegos!? ¡Si ustedes la matan, el Kyuubi volverá a ser libre!"

Todos los presentes sintieron un nudo en sus gargantas, el hombre se desvaneció en un espiral creado a partir de su ojo derecho.

 **:::Departamento de Naruto y Naruko:::**

Naruto deshizo el Henge y acostó a Naruko en el sofá, esperando que se dignara a preguntar.

"Entonces… ¿es cierto lo que dijiste?" Preguntó la ojiazul.

"Todas las palabras que dije son ciertas"

"¿Yo… tengo sellado al Kyuubi? ¿Por qué?"

"El Yondaime Hokage decidió sellar al Kyuubi en una recién nacida, pues así el proceso sería indoloro y salvaría a la aldea"

"¿¡Por que yo, Naru-nii!?"

"Por que tu eres la hija del Yondaime, y el no sellaría a un Biju en un hijo ajeno"

"¿Cómo es eso de que soy la hija del Yondaime?"

"Creo que yo ya te había dado 'la charla'" Dijo burlón.

"¡N-no me refiero a eso!" Replicó, avergonzada.

"Bueno, lo que escuchas, lamento no poder decirte más, pero es lo único que sé" Mintió el crononauta "No puedes revelar esto a nadie, el Yondaime tenía muchos enemigos"

"¿Por qué Jiji no me lo dijo?"

"Probablemente debido a eso, se filtraría que eres la hija del Yondaime a otras aldeas y vendrían aquí en busca de venganza en contra tu padre"

Pese a lo que pensaba Naruto, Naruko se lo tomó bien, incluso le dijo que quería unirse a su entrenamiento, para dominar el poder del Kyuubi.

Y así pasaron los años, para sorpresa de Naruto, la graduación ocurrió a sus 14 años en vez de los 12, sin embargo, no hubo noticias sobre Nami No Kuni o Yuki No Kuni, así que pensó que los sucesos se aplazarían.

Naruto ahora tendría una nueva y mucho más entretenida vida, 'ttebayo.


	4. Before The Test

_**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de "¡Cronos!" el cual vendría siendo el capítulo 2, el tercero, si contamos el prólogo, y el primero en no ser un "piloto"**_

 _ **Luego de leer varios review y ver la buena acogida de este fic, me decidí a hacer este tercer capítulo, el primero con mi nuevo estilo de escritura (porque los guiones largos son amor puro 3), y siguiendo los consejos de un escritor de fanfiction, y uno de mis favoritos.**_

 _ **No esperé tener que escribir esto, pero… ¡Hora de contestar review!**_

 _ **Alucardzero: Me pasa seguido lo de leer rápido y no darme cuenta hasta que se acaba el capítulo. xD**_

 _ **A ver, que de ser raro, es raro, pero con la cantidad de fanfics NaruxNaru, pues te acostumbras xD**_

 _ **Un saludín.**_

 _ **Vali Lucifer D.E.B: Aquí está la continuación, disfruta y un saludo.**_

 _ **Duvanuzumaki3.0: Gracias por tu apoyo y tus review, eres loff puro 3 aquí la continuación.**_

 _ **PD: Naruxharem, si eso contesta a tu pregunta.**_

 _ **Collress (Sephire Link o como te llames a la hora de publicar esto xD ): Los capítulos prólogo contienen los problemas que indicaste, y lo siento, pero en ese tiempo mi escritura no era tan buena como ahora, seguro notarás un buen cambio en ella en este capítulo.**_

 _ **El desarrollo de los personajes irá más lento, pues tienes razón, la historia termina avanzando rápido y se arruina, algo que planeo evitar. Si lo que te preocupa es que Naruto se vuelva "roto" por el Chakra de los Bijū dentro de sí y el uso del Sharingan, no te preocupes, los Bijū están nerfeados por esa razón xD.**_

 _ **Nunca me molestará una crítica constructiva, así que tu opinión no es una mierda ni nada parecido, es más, la aprecio, pues así se nota que apoyas la historia, y eso me alegra ^^**_

 _ **Un saludín y loff pa ti.**_

 _ **PD: Actualiza amigo, tus historias me encantan, sobre todo "¿Quién te dio permiso de morir?"**_

 _ **(Cabe destacar que, ni Naruto ni nada relacionado a la serie (u otras cuyas referencias haga) me pertenece, solo los OC que irán saliendo)**_

 _ **¡ENTRA CAPÍTULO!**_

— **Despiertaaaaa** —Dijo Saiken, intentando levantar al azabache.

— **Vamos, destructor dimensional** —Dijo esta vez Shukaku.

Así, cada _Bijū intentó levantar al azabache, quien, junto a Naruko, se mantenía profundamente dormido._

Catorce años habían cumplido ya ambos, demostrando de esta manera, diferentes cambios, tanto físicos como mentales. Naruto era más alto que cualquiera de su clase, midiendo 170 centímetros, algo más que en su dimensión original a esa edad, gracias a sus entrenamientos rigurosos, su cabello le llegaba hasta la nuca, aunque era alborotado, no era picudo, como cuando era rubio, sino, lacio y caía por su cabeza con suavidad. El chico poseía facciones duras, dignas de un maleante de alto nivel, pero atractivo, lo suficiente como para tener a muchas mujeres de la aldea a sus pies, pese a que fuera el mejor amigo de "la chica demonio"

Naturalmente, nadie se atrevía a llamar a Naruko de esa manera en público, mucho menos enfrente del azabache que se hacía llamar Naruto, desde que este último había rebanado la cabeza de un hombre y calcinado a muchos otros por esa ofensa contra la rubia, naturalmente, bajo el Shin: Henge.

— **Por favor, ustedes son muy flojos con el mocoso, ya verán cómo se despierta al idiota este.** —Declaró Kurama, con aires de superioridad, antes de concentrarse y enviar imágenes mentales a Naruto.

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! —Gritó el azabache, mientras se tallaba los ojos con fuerza, para eliminar esa horrible imagen de sus párpados.

— **¿Se puede saber qué hiciste, Kurama?** —Pregunto Gyuki, al observar la extraña reacción de Naruto.

— **Digamos que le mandé un "** _ **pack**_ **" de cierta anciana** —Rió con burla el zorro gigante.

Y claro, Naruto trataba de eliminar las imágenes de Chiyo desnuda de su cabeza, con remarcado ahínco, cabe destacar.

— ¿Mmmh~?—Resonó la cantarina voz de Naruko en la habitación —. ¿Sucede algo, Naru-nii? —Preguntó la chica, con un ligeramente agudo tono de voz con respecto al suyo propio.

Naruto respingó al escuchar la voz de Naruko a sus espaldas, volteó para ver a la chica, quien tenía una cara adormilada, la cual era adornada por sus hermosos ojos zafiros, su pequeña nariz y una mueca con la boca.

Los rubios cabellos de la chica estaban mayormente cubriendo sus mejillas y pómulos, mientras que el resto cubría su espalda y, a su vez, el camisón blanco que llevaba como pijama.

—Nada, Naruko, sigue descansando—Dijo el azabache al mirar al oscuro cielo que cubría Konoha desde su ventana, debía ser una hora temprana, quizás las cuatro de la madrugada; quizás menos—. Yo voy a comenzar con el desayuno.

Luego de esas palabras, la Uzumaki levantó su dedo pulgar en dirección al azabache, segundos antes de hundir su cara contra la suave almohada en la que, momentos antes, reposaba su cabeza.

Naruto no tardó mucho en salir de la habitación, su único momento de pausa fue cuando se puso una camiseta de mangas largas, pues estaban en medio invierno y el frío causado por la estación abundaba de sobremanera.

— _Jódete, Kurama_ —Pensó el azabache, siendo escuchado por el enorme zorro, quien, obviamente, no se quedó con esa ofensa.

— **¿Perdón? De no ser por mí, te hubieras quedado dormido, mocoso irrespetuoso** —Declaró el gran zorro, quien deseaba estar en el exterior para lanzarle una _Bijūdama al chico de ojos azules._

Naruto decidió mantenerse en silencio, discutir con Kurama no llegaría a una buena conclusión, así que hizo su más grande esfuerzo y se mantuvo callado, para luego salir de la habitación.

Naruto había subido mucho su nivel en esos años, llegando a tener un nivel Kage-Superior, sin embargo, le faltaba la experiencia de uno, dejándolo al nivel del Sandaime, aproximadamente, incluso más.

Naruto era consciente de su poder, actualmente, era más fuerte que Hashirama en vida, incluso, atrevía a decir que era más fuerte que Hashirama cuando fue revivido en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja de su dimensión, con su modo sabio. A su vez, lo mismo con Madara, sintiéndose capaz de derrotarle, pese a su Rinnengan.

Su dominio sobre los elementos era comparable al del Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, con su Suiton, aunque el dominio de este era ligeramente mayor, Naruto le pisaba los talones, y aún tenía muchos años de vida, volviéndose, hipotéticamente, inmortal, gracias al Ojo de Cronos.

Sin embargo, un factor extra apareció, volviendo al ahora azabache, mucho más poderoso que antes, si, hablo de los Kekkei Genkai del clan Uzumaki.

 **[Flashback]**

Un Naruto de 12 años estaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento que usó en su línea de tiempo junto al equipo 7, sentado sobre el verde césped, el cual se mecía con sutileza por las leves ráfagas del viento.

Naruto se encontraba en la posición del loto, mientras líneas de Chakra se movían a su alrededor de forma furiosa, como si fueran cadenas que eran movidas con fuerza. Naruto abrió los ojos, por orden de Kurama, demostrando una línea horizontal en sus ojos, su Modo Sabio activado, a máxima potencia.

— **Naruto, levántate** —Dijo Kurama, Naruto obedeció, levantando su pierna derecha para usarla de apoyo y levantarse. — **Muy bien, ahora, crea doscientos clones, comenzaremos con el…**

— _Espera, Kurama_ —Pensó Naruto en respuesta.

Movió su cabeza hacia un costado, esquivando un kunai, el cual estaba levemente abollado, y su punta sin filo.

También tenía una nota explosiva, amarrada al mango.

 **BOM**

Naruto ya había desaparecido con un **Kawarimi no jutsu** , apareciendo detrás de un árbol, pegado a este gracias a su chakra.

—No te muevas, niño—Sentenció un ANBU, detrás de Naruto, poniendo su tanto enfrente de su cuello, amenazadoramente.

—No estás en posición para pedir cosas, ANBU-san—Dijo esta vez Naruto, solo para comenzar a brillar con fuerza, y creando una segunda explosión, que mandó a volar al ANBU con brusquedad. Este chocó contra un árbol, pero se deshizo en lodo luego de chocar contra este.

El sonido de dos metales chocando con fuerza resonó en el claro, el centro del campo de entrenamiento. Naruto se deslizó por el suelo, sus pies arrastrándose por el césped, producto del choque entre armas, el ex-Uzumaki lanzó su kunai al suelo al notar como el ANBU se acercaba con velocidad hacía el. Un estallido de humo revelo que el kunai era un Naruto con un Henge puesto, un **Oodama Rasengan** en su mano derecha.

La gran esfera de Chakra explotó contra el estómago del hombre, el refuerzo de Senjutsu no ayudó a su dolor.

Naruto observaba la gran esfera avanzar, antes de activar su Eien Mangekyo Sharingan y teletransportarse con su **Kamui** detrás del ANBU con máscara de pájaro. Colocando su mano derecha en su espalda, un sello brilló con fuerza, cancelando la esfera de Chakra y dejando al hombre suspendido en el aire.

—Agh—Masculló el ANBU con dolor.

—Pensaba que los ANBU eran más fuertes, en serio—Dijo Naruto con cierta decepción —. Sé que trabajan en equipos, y que es raro ver a un ANBU atacando a alguien por sí mismo, ¿y tu compañera?

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

— ¿Su sexo? No voy a contestarlo, en realidad, siempre supe donde estaba, solo quería molestarte—Dijo el azabache, divertido.

Gracias a Kurama, era capaz de expulsar feromonas, las cuales afectaban a cualquier mujer que no estuviera preparada y con un gran libido. Oliendo el aire con un refuerzo de Chakra en su nariz, podía oler cierta "esencia" que expulsaban en un gran grado de excitación.

Canceló la expulsión de feromonas y puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho del ANBU, activando discretamente su Modo Asura, y curándolo, con un fuerte Genjutsu, lo puso a dormir y borró sus recuerdos.

—Puedes salir, no le haré nada a tu compañero, lo juró—Dijo el chico al sentir el miedo de la ANBU escondida entre los árboles.

Con un gran salto, la ANBU salió de su escondite, cayendo enfrente de su compañero, con la mano derecha llevando un conjunto de agujas.

— _Usa Senbon, entonces es una luchadora rápida_ —Supuso el azabache, antes de que un kanji en su muñeca derecha brillara, des-sellando una de sus nudilleras, y rodeándola de Chakra Futon.

— ¡Inu-san! — Llamó la mujer de cabellos rubios.

— _¿Inu? ¿Ese no era el sobrenombre de Kakashi-sensei?_

Naruto, sin embargo, sintió la fría hoja de un tanto en su cuello, no lo sintió venir, pues desactivó el Modo Sabio y el Modo Asura, confiado, sin embargo, sintió como el avance del desconocido era frenado bruscamente, aunque un hilo de sangre logro emerger de su nuca.

Naruto movió levemente su cabeza, viendo como de la parte baja de su espalda, justo donde acababa la columna vertebral, había un conjunto de cadenas brillantes, de color dorado, que atraparon cada extremidad del ANBU peliplata.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, Naruto mandó al ANBU contra el suelo, dejando que sus cadenas lo aprisionaran, comenzó a correr contra la ANBU rubia y, en menos de un segundo, la miró fijamente a los ojos, repitiendo lo que hizo con el primer ANBU.

Luego, retrajo las cadenas, acercando a Kakashi, quien observó asombrado lo que el chico acababa de hacer.

Naruto activó de nuevo el Genjutsu para dormirlo y borrar su memoria.

Pero no se percató de que Kakashi luchó como pudo contra el Genjutsu, con su propio Sharingan.

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

Su control sobre estas cadenas había aumentado mucho, haciéndolas emerger desde el suelo, o rodear sus brazos con ellas para crear un refuerzo.

Aunque a día de hoy, aún no sabe porqué esos ANBU lo atacaron.

Haciendo medio sello del carnero, una flama se encendió en la hornilla, para luego colocar una sartén sobre ella y romper un par de huevos en ella.

— **Es gracioso que Saiken esté haciendo un recuento de tus habilidades y tú estés haciendo algo tan trivial como esto** —Dijo Son Goku, siendo secundado por Shukaku y Matatabi, mientras que Kurama se pasaba su pata por la cara, intentando esconderse de la estupidez de sus hermanos.

—Soy totalmente inconsciente de lo que pase entre ustedes, aunque lo seguiría haciendo, de ser de la otra manera—Sentenció el azabache.

Naruto siguió con el desayuno y, luego de un rato, puso un plato sobre la pequeña mesa que solía compartir con Naruko.

El azabache escuchó un par de pasos, mientras observaba hacia las escaleras.

—Hablando de la reina de Roma

— ¿Eh? ¿Está lista la comida, Naru-nii?

—Pues sí, sobre la mesa, Naruko-chan.

La chica de rubios cabellos se sentó en una silla, frente a la mesa, para luego tomar un cuchillo y tenedor y comenzar a degustar su comida.

Naruto había dejado su dieta de puro ramen, optando por una opción más saludable y que no estropearía su crecimiento. Para el pesar de Naruko, esto se aplicó también para ella.

Naruto volteó a verla, sonrojándose levemente.

Naruko medía 164 centímetros, ahora notables por no estar en la cama que compartía con Naruto, tenía piernas largas, blancas e impolutas, al igual que sus delgados brazos, su pecho, algo grande para su edad, era de talla C, casi D, y también presentaba un trasero firme.

— **Eso lo estás pensando tú, no yo, Naruto** —Dijo Saiken al escuchar los pensamientos de Naruto, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

— **Awww, nuestro bebé está creciendo** —Dijo esta vez Matatabi, haciendo mosquear al azabache.

— _Ya les vale, chicos_ —Pensó Naruto en respuesta.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naru-nii? —Preguntó Naruko, moviendo de lado su cabeza.

—N-no, para nada, Naruko—Dijo el azabache, evadiendo su mirada.

— ¡Se que te pasa algo 'ttebayo!

—E-enserio, no es nada, Naruko— Intentó de nuevo.

La Uzumaki se levantó de su silla, acercándose a Naruto con cada paso que daba, esta puso su pecho sobre el de Naruto, poniéndose de puntillas y acercando su cara.

— ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa o tendré que sacártelo a puñetazos?

—Es que… ya sabes—Comenzó Naruto, buscando una excusa —. Es que hoy es el examen de la academia, y quería saber si estabas preparada—Improvisó.

Naruko se separó de un salto, con una cara de incredulidad, mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos, Naru-nii! —Dijo Naruko antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

—Uf

Los negruzcos cabellos de Satsuki Uchiha se movían con fiereza, ondeados por el fuerte viento provocado por la bola de fuego que acababa de esquivar.

Una mujer mayor, su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, exhalaba una segunda bola de fuego; menor en tamaño y potencia, pero igual de rápida.

— **¡** Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **!**

La veloz esfera de fuego fue contra la Uchiha más joven, quien en respuesta, activó su Kekkei Genkai; el Sharingan, y realizó algunos sellos manuales.

— ¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu!

Una andanada de electricidad se precipitó contra la gran bola de fuego, deshaciéndola. Satsuki quedo a merced de la gravedad, mientras que su madre desenvainaba una katana, en un intento de dirigirla hacia el cuello de su hija.

Satsuki dio una vuelta en el aire, la cual, aprovechó para sacar un par de kunai, los cuales usó para bloquear el arma blanca que usaba su madre, haciendo saltar las chispas por el fuerte contacto entre ambas armas.

Ambas mujeres empujaron, Mikoto dio un salto mientras que Satsuki fue empujada algo más lejos que ella, sin embargo, la más joven dio una segunda vuelta en el aire, logrando su objetivo de caer de pie sobre el césped que cubría el campo de entrenamiento de las Uchiha.

Rojo conectó con rojo, las miradas de ambas Uchiha, con sus Sharingan activado, se encontraron, mientras hacían sellos manuales.

—¡Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!

Varias bolas de fuego de menor tamaño a las dos lanzadas anteriormente fueron enviadas entre las luchadoras, siendo estas más rápidas que las de antes. Cada bola de fuego chocó contra una contraria, creando algunas explosiones de humo y fuego por cada choque provocado.

De entre el humo, salió Satsuki, empuñando una Chokuto que resplandecía en electricidad, producto del Chakra Raiton que era pasado a través de la hoja de dicha arma.

Mikoto quedó sorprendida por el movimiento de su hija, dejando la hoja electrificada pasar a través de su cuello, llegándose a ver por la nuca de la mujer mayor.

Satsuki movió con brusquedad la hoja en la destrozada garganta de su madre, no sorprendiéndose de cómo no salía sangre de su cuello y retirando la hoja, dando a su vez, un salto hacia atrás.

La hoja de la katana de su madre reflejó su cara, pues esta pasaba cerca de esta, mientras el anterior cuerpo de su madre se desvanecía en fuego. Mikoto plantó el talón de su pie derecho en el suelo, para luego dar un giro y tratar de decapitar a su hija con su arma, esta flexionó sus rodillas, dejando que la hoja pasara sobre su cabeza, mientras electricidad volvía a pasar a través de la hoja de su propia arma, mandando un tajo, justo al pecho de su madre.

La Uchiha mayor colocó la hoja de su arma de forma vertical frente a un costado de su pecho, en un eficaz intento de parar la hoja del arma de su hija e iniciar el contraataque contra esta, sin embargo, la hoja del arma de Satsuki atravesó la suya como si fuera un simple fantasma, para luego sentir el frío acero de un arma blanca en un cuello.

—Se acabó, madre—Sentenció la Uchiha menor, con una mirada desafiante.

—Sí, tienes razón—Dijo la mujer mayor, con una mirada de tristeza, pero a la vez, de orgullo—. Definitivamente vas a pasar esa prueba.

—Gracias mamá—Dijo sonriente la chica.

Satsuki había cambiado mucho desde el día de la masacre, medías 166 centímetros, algo más que Naruko, llevaba una camisa de rejilla bajo su conjunto negro y azul, el cual pasaremos a describir.

Llevaba una blusa azul de cuello alto, distintiva del clan Uchiha, llevaba el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, de color rojo y blanco, pantalones hasta la rodilla negros, los cuales dejaban ver la mayoría de sus piernas, más blancas que las de Naruko.

Un par de vendas estaban en sus piernas y antebrazos, los cuales antes cubrían algunas quemaduras y cortes provocados por el entrenamiento, los cuales desaparecieron luego de que Naruto la curara —ella se dejó, a regañadientes—, siendo solo estética.

Sus facciones eran duras, como fueron las de Sasuke en el universo original de Naruto, sin embargo, se notaba cierta amabilidad en su rostro, diferenciándolo mucho de él.

Su cabello, negro con algunos reflejos azules, era recogido en una coleta alta, pues le molestaba para entrenar y luego se volvió un hábito mantenerlo de esta forma. Un lazo blanco era el que recogía sus cabellos.

Y, sin quedarse atrás de Naruko, un pecho C, casi D y un trasero redondo y firme. (Naruto, sal de mi mente, pervertido de mierda)

Mikoto miró a su hija, feliz, la chica había madurado, siendo seria, pero no dejó la pureza de la niñez ni su dulzura, aunque a veces aparentara ser odiosa o dura, siempre había alguien que le hiciera sacar una sonrisa.

Al instante, pensó en Naruto, su compañero de clases.

El azabache que compartía algunas características con los miembros de su clan conocía muy bien a Satsuki, cualquiera le creería si dijera que eran mejores amigos, y eso era cierto.

Un caso similar con Naruko, sin embargo, compartía una rivalidad con esta, ¿quizás fuera por el amor del chico?

Mikoto se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras reía de manera fantasiosa.

Y Satsuki la miró raro, mientras se iba al baño, para luego ir a prepararse para ir a la academia.

Naruto y Naruko salían de su departamento, ambos con sus respectivas ropas, listos para la prueba de la academia.

Naruko iba con una chaqueta de hombros y pecho naranja, mientras que el resto era de color negro, debajo de esta una camisa de rejilla, y una falda negra, la cual le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, debajo de esta tenía un pantalón corto, pero más que su falda, también de color negro. Tenía un par de pulseras de color naranja, las cuales eran un invento de Naruto, eran llamadas, "pulsera de cambio" y era un mecanismo de Fuinjutsu que permitía el intercambio de armas, sellándolas y des-sellándolas.

Llevaba también unas sandalias negras, las cuales cubrían sus tobillos y una pequeña parte de su pierna, dejando ver sus dedos.

Su cabello rubio iba recogido en dos coletas, las cuales eran altas y dejaban su cabello caer detrás de sus hombros.

Naruto, por otro lado, llevaba una chaqueta de mangas largas completamente negra, con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, algunos detalles blancos se notaban en la chaqueta, como un par de líneas, pero nada más. Llevaba también un par de pantalones ANBU negros, los cuales cubrían por completo sus piernas y finalizaban en unas sandalias ninja modificadas, haciéndolas parecer botas.

Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa de rejilla, la cual aprisionaba sus abdominales y pectorales desarrollados.

Naruko observó a Naruto, mirando al horizonte, determinado.

— _¿En qué crees que piensa… Kurama?_ —Pensó la chica, poniéndose en contacto con su compañero.

— **Ni idea niña, pero no te fíes de él aún**

— _¡Pero, Kurama! ¡Llevo años viviendo con él, no es malo!_

— **Pero es sospechoso, mantente a una distancia segura, eso es lo que te digo** —Dijo Kurama antes de cortar el enlace mental con Naruko.

La rubia miró al chico azabache, quien había volteado a verla con una sonrisa cálida.

— _Yo sí creo en ti, Naru-nii_ —Pensó la chica antes de caminar hacia él.

 _ **[Final del capítulo 2]**_


	5. Last Academy Day

_**¡Buenas, chicos! Si, sé que me tardé, pero se pusieron de exigentes en mi escuela y tuve que echarle más ganas que de costumbre, y por costumbre no me esfuerzo nada, así que ya ven.**_

 _ **En el capítulo de hoy se verán las preparaciones para el examen de graduación de la Academia, además de añadir de manera oficial a los demás novatos (solo algunos de ellos, pues si no me equivoco, faltó un par de ellos y un par de OC's que quiero meter para equilibrar los equipos).**_

 _ **Muy bien, ¡hora de los review!**_

 _ **Jenko J. Jenkins 99: Gracias por tu opinión amigo, aquí la continuación.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever: El poder total de Naruto se revelará después, que tengo que guardarme las cartas. Los malos quedarán hechos papilla antes de que puedan intentar algo, eso tenlo por seguro. Gracias por tu review.**_

 _ **Invitado: Aquí la continuación.**_

 _ **Duvanuzumaki3.0: Si, Ero-Sennin está (y estará) orgulloso de Naruto. Xd ¿Te parece exagerado lo de las chicas con tales atributos a esa edad? Ven a mi escuela, te invito. Temari lamento decir que no estará en el harén de Naruto, me gusta demasiado el ShikaTema como para ponerla con alguien que no sea Shikamaru, quizás en otro fic. Eso sí, las demás que dijiste estarán en el harén, si o si.**_

 _ **¿En cada capítulo debo indicar que Naruto no es mío? Voy a llorar.**_

 _ **:::Entra capítulo:::**_

 _El fuego alrededor del campo de batalla abrasaba los cadáveres de Shinobi que habían luchado durante esa horrible guerra. Dos hombres se levantaban sobre todos los demás, con el objetivo de vencer a aquel que quería acabar con la paz de su mundo._

 _El poder de una criatura ancestral, el poder de una ilusión infinita, ambos enfrentándose a aquel que quería oponer su yugo, y hacer suyo el mundo._

 _El primero y su sirviente, ambos juntos._

 _El héroe y el vengador, ambos juntos._

 _Una lucha sin precedentes._

 **:::**

— _**¡Naruto!**_

 _Fue el grito desgarrador de nueve bestias ancestrales, al ver como el salvador del mundo caía ante el poder de la criatura más fuerte y su contenedor._

 **:::**

— _Naru-nii, te quiero._

— _¡Dobe, no te atrevas!_

— _Co-confío en ti, Naruto-kun._

 _Fueron las palabras de apoyo de tres chicas._

 **:::**

 _El ojo azul metálico de Naruto brillo con todo su poder, antes de que el azabache pronunciara las palabras que le había conferido un gran poder._

— _¡Cronos!_

 **:::**

— _Yo sé que no eres malo, Naru-nii_ **—** Pensó Naruko, mientras veía la espalda de el azabache, quien se volteó levemente para verla y sonreírle.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruko? Te noto ida—Preguntó Naruto, observando a la chica rubia levemente preocupado. —. No creo que estés preocupada por la prueba.

— ¡Ja! ¡La próxima Hokage no se amedrenta por una simple prueba!

—Sí, ya se me hacía raro—Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa cálida.

La rubia tenía el mismo sueño que Naruto en su dimensión original, el ser Hokage para obtener el reconocimiento de las personas de Konoha. Naruto recordaba cuando este era su sueño, y pudo haberlo logrado, de no ser por su "muerte" en la guerra. Sin embargo, ayudaría a Naruko a lograrlo, como buen hermano mayor.

— **¿Ahora eres un hermano mayor?**

— _No quiero oír nada viniendo de ti, Kurama._

— **Oye, calma, galán, solo juego**

— _Sí, claro_ —Finalizó el chico de ojos metálicos, mientras Naruko movía sus delicadas manos frente a él, devolviéndole la concentración.

—¡Naru-nii! —Llamó la chica de rubios cabellos, mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura, intentando parecer enfadada, sin éxito alguno, cabe destacar—. ¡Estás dormido! ¡Sabía que madrugar no es bueno!

Naruto rió levemente ante el regaño de la chica que ostentaba el apellido Uzumaki, mientras que esta lo observaba raro, ¿se estaría burlando de ella? Ciertamente, eso no le gustaba. Naruto demostró lo contrario a al colocar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica y revolver sus cabellos, con una suave caricia propiciada por dicha mano.

—No te preocupes, Naruko-chan—comenzó el chico mientras retiraba su mano de la cabeza de la chica, dejando un leve sonrojo adornando ambas mejillas de la chica de zafiros ojos—, solo me puse a pensar un poco, nada más.

La chica, nerviosa por la acción de su figura de hermano, solo se limitó a inflar sus cachetes, cubiertos por aquellas negras marcas, y hacer un tierno puchero.

Oh, eso era un poderoso **Kinjutsu (Jutsu Prohibido)**. Naruto hizo lo posible para no morir por culpa de la diabetes que seguro, invadió a su cuerpo por escasos segundos, siendo eliminada por la regeneración conferida por los nueve Bijūs dentro de sí.

— **Eso estuvo jodido** —Dijo Shukaku, con varias gotas de sudor en su cuerpo. Fue rápidamente secundado por el resto de Bijū, quienes se vieron obligados a nivelar el azúcar en el cuerpo del azabache mediante Chakra.

— _Chicos, son unos exagerados_ —Pensó Naruto con una gran gota estilo animé.

—Entonces, ¿vamos o no? —Preguntó Naruko, quien se encontraba impaciente. Naruto asintió, con una sonrisa suave, ambos partieron al compuesto Uchiha.

 **:::Compuesto Uchiha:::**

— **Toca el timbre.**

— _Sabes que no lo haré._

— **Y tú sabes que quieres hacerlo.**

— _Kurama, no voy a…_

— **Toca el puto timbre, imbécil** —Estallaron los demás Bijū, Kurama los tenía hasta las pelotas de su insistencia.

— _Qué carácter._

Y Naruto tocó el maldito timbre.

— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)!

—¡Salta, Naruko! —Ordenó Naruto, mientras discretamente, activaba la habilidad que era conferida por Kurama, sintiendo la emoción de una persona en el portal de la casa—. _Je, Satsuki-chan está emocionada._

Ambos Uzumaki (bueno, Uzumaki y ex-Uzumaki) cayeron al suelo, mientras la chica de cabellos negros preparaba un segundo ataque.

— ¡ _Katon: Uchiha Daiendan (Elemento Fuego: Esfera Uchiha Gran Llama)!_

Satsuki creó un Kage Bunshin, quien disparó una bola de fuego seguida de la Uchiha original, las cuales, se unieron para crear un mayor daño en ambos chicos. Para su mala suerte, Naruko ya estaba preparando sellos.

— ¡ _Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)!_

La chica de rubios cabellos escupió una gran cantidad de agua, la cual, se levantó como una imponente pared frente a los dos hermanos, protegiéndolos de la enorme bola de fuego que amenazaba con rostizarlos y explotar en sus caras. Quizás Satsuki tuviera un gran control sobre sus jutsus de fuego, pero Naruko poseía una mayor cantidad de Chakra y un buen control para sus enormes reservas, además de una naturaleza ventajosa frente a la de la Uchiha.

Lo que demostró el choque de las dos técnicas fue una gran cantidad de vapor, levantada a causa del fuego extinto debido a la gran pared de agua, que se había evaporado de igual manera debido al calor de la ígnea técnica.

El vapor tapaba el campo de visión de las dos combatientes, sin embargo, ambas podían sentir a la otra; Naruko gracias al Kurama dentro de ella y Satsuki gracias a su Sharingan, cuyos tres tomoes comenzaron a girar cuando entraron en contacto visual con los ojos de la Jinchūriki.

Intentando meterla en un Genjutsu, Satsuki envió Chakra a través del aire, gracias al poder que era obsequiado por su Dōjutsu. Un error grave, pues el Kurama dentro de la rubia tomó oportunidad para verificar la posición exacta de la Uchiha gracias al flujo de Chakra, además de interrumpir en el propio flujo de Chakra de su contenedora, cancelando el Genjutsu.

Al percatarse de esto, Satsuki chasqueó la lengua, un tic que tenía desde pequeña. Se preocupó, pues este sonido pudo haber provocado ser localizada por su contrincante, lo que ella no sabía era que esta ya estaba demasiado cerca como para estar lamentándose por ello.

Una patada por parte de la rubia fue directa a la nuca de Satsuki. La palabra correcta sería puntapié, siendo casi seguro su golpe, a la vez que certero debido al lugar donde su pie estaba a punto de impactar.

Y sin embargo, cuando el pie de la Jinchūriki logró hacer contacto con el cuello de la chica de negros cabellos, esta se deshizo en humo, habiéndose percatado de que había atacado a un Kage Bunshin, Naruko chocó ambas palmas a la vez que caía al suelo, deteniendo de esta manera el sorpresivo ataque de la Uchiha verdadera.

Una cadena había emergido de la parte inferior de su espalda, enrollándose en el brazo de la chica pelinegra y halándola, aprovechando el momento para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Satsuki aprovechó el jalón para inclinar su cuerpo en una posición difícil, pero el cuerpo de la chica era lo suficientemente flexible para realizar la maniobra, esquivando de esta manera el puñetazo de la chica rubia y creando una nueva ocasión para atacarle.

Naruko deshizo la cadena para bloquear la patada de la Uchiha con su antebrazo, el golpe no fue muy fuerte debido a la poca capacidad de maniobrabilidad de la Uchiha en la anterior posición, así que la rubia aprovechó para empujar la pierna de la pelinegra y mandar una patada ella misma.

Satsuki quedó unos centímetros sobre el suelo debido al empujón propinado por la Jinchūriki, pero esto no fue un impedimento para acelerar el proceso de caída y plantar su pie derecho en el suelo, en el momento preciso para mandar ella también una patada con la otra pierna, la cual se encontraba disponible.

— **Vaya espectáculo** —Mencionó Kokuō, para luego ser secundado por los demás Bijūs.

Estos se encontraban comiendo palomitas con unas gaseosas al lado, no me pregunten de donde salieron, ni yo mismo lo sé.

Ambas piernas se encontraron, haciendo saltar el sudor de ambas chicas al aire, mientras las gotas se unían debido a la fuerza ejercida. Ambas forcejeaban y ninguna quería terminar perdiendo, pero al final, Naruko hizo retroceder a la Uchiha, quien aprovechó para saltar hacia atrás, haciendo un par de sellos manuales.

—Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnético)

La técnica fue murmurada, y la voz que profirió dicho nombre sonó muy bajo en comparación con el chirrido que provocaba la electricidad al navegar a través de la tierra, acercándose peligrosamente a Naruko, quien había visto venir la técnica y con un solo sello manual, profirió también el nombre de su técnica.

—¡ _Fūton: Toppa(Elemento Viento: Ruptura)!_

Ahora fue una ráfaga de viento la que entró en acción, dispersando la electricidad que por el suelo se paseaba y siguiendo hacia adelante, el objetivo; Satsuki.

La Uchiha no se sintió amenazada por el ataque, había perdido la mayoría de su potencia debido a la distancia, y solo potenciaría aún más su propio ataque, cuyos sellos estaban preparados. Dijo con fuerza el nombre de aquella técnica, la cual desplegó, una gran cantidad de proyectiles.

—¡ _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)!_

Las llamas volaron de la boca de Satsuki hacia Naruko sin ningún reparo, pasando y superando la ráfaga de viento lanzada por la chica rubia con increíble facilidad y aumentando el poder de cada bola de fuego de manera que si bien, no era drástica, se notaba el aumento de poder.

Un simple muro de agua no pararía ese ataque ni de coña. Pensó Naruko, segundos antes de crear un par de clones, los cuales usó como apoyo para saltar y esquivar las bolas de fuego, las cuales deshicieron a sus clones.

La rubia ni se inmutó y preparó un par de sellos manuales, lista para encarar el anterior Jutsu de su amiga, pero un pequeño contratiempo la detuvo.

Naruto se interpuso.

En un borrón, el azabache había atrapado a la rubia en el aire, mientras que un clon del mismo hablaba con Satsuki, para detenerla de atacar a Naruko con un Jutsu.

Naruto había estado observando el combate desde una distancia segura, pues meterse en un combate con aquellas dos chicas sería considerado suicidio. Cuando supo que observó lo suficiente, intervino en el combate.

—Creo que es suficiente, chicas.

—¡Mou, estábamos en la mejor parte, Naru-nii! —Se quejó Naruko, con un tierno puchero.

—Tiene razón, Dobe, estaba a punto de ganarle—Dijo esta vez Satsuki, luego de que el clon se desvaneciera y se acercara al original.

—¡Dime eso en la cara, Teme!

—Encantada, Dobe.

—Está bien, chicas, relájense un poco—Dijo Naruto, haciendo las veces de mediador—, es más llegaremos tarde si se ponen a discutir, no se entretengan.

Ambas chicas se percataron de lo dicho por el mayor, llegarían tarde a aquel importante evento en la Academia por una simple rivalidad…

Ambas sacaron un Kunai de sus respectivos estuches: valdría la pena.

— _Fūton: Kakeami(Elemento Viento: Red)_

El viento se arremolinó alrededor de las dos chicas, aprisionándolas en una red de puro viento, provocando que se cayeran. Cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de decirles que ellas eran las causantes de eso, las… pechonalidades de las chicas rebotaron, provocando que el azabache se sonrojara y se pusiera la capucha de su chaqueta gris.

—Carajo.

— **Ser badass no es lo tuyo, chico.**

— _Lo sé._

Ambas redes de viento de deshicieron por un ademán de la mano de Naruto, liberándolas.

—Vámonos chicas, llegaremos tarde—Dijo el azabache sin siquiera mirarlas, estaba demasiado rojo.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, curiosas sobre la actitud de su amigo. Al final, alzaron sus hombros, demostrando su ignorancia sobre el tema y se levantaron, dispuestas a seguirlo.

 **:::Academia Ninja:::**

El aula que solía ser usada por la clase de Naruto estaba hecha un desastre, bolas de papel surcaban el aire, lanzadas con la precisión de ninjas experimentados, curioso, tomando en cuenta que las personas en dicha aula no se habían graduado aún de la Academia.

El desastre fue ocasionado por un grupo de niños de relleno, peleando por quien estaría con quien en un equipo, cosas que no les dicen a los civiles, como que los equipos los elegía el Hokage y no ellos.

Shikamaru estaba sentado en la parte más lejana del salón, junto a Chōji, al lado del chico de huesos grandes, estaba Shino, leyendo un libro con su clásica y estoica mirada.

Shikamaru solo llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas largas, con el símbolo de su clan en el pecho, sobre el corazón, llevaba pantalones ANBU negros y sandalias del mismo color.

Se había ganado el apodo de Shadouhantā (Sombra Cazadora) debido a el control sobre las técnicas de su clan, el apoyo de Naruto hizo grandes cosas en él, haciéndolo ver de un vago a todo un prodigio, la mayoría de Jōnin lo querían en sus equipos.

El chico de huesos anchos se deseperezó en su asiento, mientras que comía una barra energética, algo impactante, pero su desayuno fue increíblemente exagerado, y luego de ejercitarse, debía comer eso para mantener aquellas energías.

El heredero del clan Akimichi conservaba sus ropas que usó en la Dimensión original de Naruto, pero había una gran diferencia con respecto a este.

Estaba flaco.

Los ejercicios a los que se sometió para no ser dejado atrás por sus amigos lo llevaron a desarrollar un metabolismo en extremo rápido, también descubrió algo increíble sobre las técnicas de su clan: Estas aumentaban la cantidad de calorías quemadas con cada movimiento, y con menos calorías en el cuerpo, la técnica se volvía más versátil y fácil de usar, aunque su potencia era la misma.

Era un bombón con todas las letras, y eso estaba bien dicho (no homo, of course).

El último de la mesa era Shino. Decir que se veía su piel era difícil, lo único mínimamente visible era un pedazo de su rostro y algo de su cuello, esto debido a sus ropas.

Su indumentaria consistía en una camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo con cuello de tortuga sin mangas, encima de esta, una chamarra verde oscuro, la cual, tenía el símbolo del clan Aburame en la espalda. Sus gafas negras estaban presentes, y como no, pues hacían juego con su cabello.

Era el segundo más alto de la clase, siendo Naruto el más alto.

Los tres estaban tranquilamente en su mesa, cuando llegaron un par de chicas, Sakura e Ino.

Sakura no era un fangirl en esta dimensión, encargándose de su entrenamiento de forma seria, pese a no pertenecer a un clan ninja, sino, a uno civil, su nivel era comparable al de Ino y Chouji, sin embargo, Shikamaru y Shino estaban a otro nivel gracias a su inteligencia y técnicas de clan, aunque la inteligencia era un factor que Sakura controlaba también.

La pelirrosa iba con un conjunto que dejaba al aire su ombligo, una blusa roja con contornos blancos que denotaban círculos blancos, haciendo reconocible que era del clan Haruno, una falda abierta por ambos lados, cubriendo entrepierna y retaguardia de la chica y las buenas proporciones de su trasero, aunque en su pecho escaseaban algo, bueno, no todo se puede, ¿cierto?

Un pantalón corto color negro se amoldaba a sus muslos, mientras que sus sandalias ninja azules dejaban ver sus dedos. Llevaba también guantes marrones y el cabello por encima de la nuca.

Ino, por el otro lado, llevaba una gabardina color lavanda abierta, dejando ver una blusa de color negro que apretaba sus bien proporcionados pechos y un pantalón ANBU que hacía lo mismo con sus piernas y trasero. Su cabello cubría su ojo derecho, presentando un largo flequillo que cumplía con dicha función, el resto iba atado en una trenza que finalizaba en la mitad de su espalda.

Fue la pelirrosa la que llamó la atención de los chicos, los cuales miraron con curiosidad a las chicas frente ellos.

—Buenos días—Saludó la pelirrosa, pues acababa de llegar junto a Ino a el aula—¿Saben algo de Hinata-chan? Necesito devolverle un libro.

—Si querías acercarte, pudiste haberlo dicho directamente—Dijo Shino, mientras cerraba su libro, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara levemente—Aunque Hinata aún no ha llegado, he de destacar.

Cuando el Aburame dejó de hablar, volvió a abrir su libro, dejando un silencio incómodo en el área.

—Así que…—Hablo Shikamaru, en un intento de alejarse del momento incómodo—¿Querías acercarte?

—Bueno, sí, es que es el último día que estaremos como grupo, y quería aprovechar.

Shikamaru sonrió cálidamente mientras miraba a Sakura, para luego cambiar su mirada a Ino.

—Supongo que tus padres te dijeron, ¿no?

—Pues si, Shika—Dijo la rubia mientras levantaba la manga derecha de su gabardina, dejando ver el símbolo de su clan tatuado.

Chōji notó esto y también levanto su manga derecha, dejando ver el símbolo del clan Akimichi, a su vez, Shikamaru hizo lo propio, pero esta vez la manga izquierda, dejando ver el símbolo del clan Nara.

Era una tradición de los clanes que conformaban el Ino-Shika-Cho propio de esta dimensión, se tatuaban el símbolo de sus clanes y el líder de la formación se lo tatuaba en el brazo izquierdo.

Sakura sabía sobre esta tradición, como la mejor amiga de Ino, Shino igual, gracias a su relación con Shikamaru y Chōji.

La puerta del aula se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados en el portal de la misma.

Hinata Hyuga portaba una blusa lavanda de lana con cuello alto ty unos pantalones negros hasta arriba de los tobillos, también llevaba sandalias ninja azules.

Sus ropas apresaban muy bien su desarrollado cuerpo, haciendo casi imperceptible su belleza natural, aún más con todo lo que se escondía.

La chica de perlados ojos llegó hasta sus amigos, donde Sakura e Ino la saludaban efusivamente.

—Hola, chicas—Dijo la Hyuga sin un rastro de tartamudeo. Ya se había encargado de sus nervios, aunque aún se volvía un manojo de ellos cuando Naruto estaba cerca, era una sensación soportable y no se desmayaba.

—Hinata, aquí tienes el libro que me prestastes—Dijo Sakura, extendiéndole un libro cuya portada presentaba a una Kunoichi golpeando un tronco, a modo de entrenamiento.

—Espero que te haya sido de ayuda, Sakura-san—Dijo la chica de perlados ojos antes de guardar dicho libro en una mochila.

Pronto comenzaría la clase, y por tanto, el examen que marcaría sus vidas como ninja, era un todo o nada.

Y cuando Iruka entró junto al grupo de Naruto, Naruko y Satsuki, todos pensaron lo mismo.

"Se prendió esta mierda"


End file.
